Ninja
]] Ninjas were once a secret aspect of Club Penguin until November 2008. They were originally from Penguin Chat 3. They wear black suits, most likely black belts, and a black facemask. As of November 2008, the Ninjas have had several hidden appearences as a result of the storm damaging the Dojo. This began with the Ninja Ghosts. These special penguins have long been a mystery. On November 14, 2008, ninjas were confirmed real by The Penguin Times and by Sensei, which means Teacher in Japanese. On November 17, 2008, it became possible to become one by beating the Sensei at Card-Jitsu. The 172nd edition of the Penguin Times said that ninjas are peace-loving penguins, and big fans of the arts. History At first, Ninjas could be only be played as in Penguin Chat 3. When Club Penguin Started, The Ninja myths started. Ninjas could be announced real by using clues and evidence hidden around the island. Hackers like Sanity Penguin obtained ninja clothing to make everyone think that ninjas were real. He also said that if you stood in the dojo for thirty minutes, you could become a Ninja. Many other penguins believed that some penguins had ninja clothing, this started a war between thoughts that Ninjas were real. Finally, the Ninja myth became true on November 17, 2008 when Card-Jitsu became real. Sensei proved that Ninjas were real in an interview in the Penguin Times, where Sensei was asked if ninjas were real. The Ninja Journey hadn't really been important until 2009, when Sensei said that the element of fire was stirring in the mountains and ninjas would continue their Journies. Ninjas helped in the awakening of the Volcano by using their Cloud Wave Bracers to operate a mechanism that woke the volcano up. Then, the Ninja Construction began. This brought the mysterious Amulet that most bloggers like Chrisdog93 found. Afer this event, The Ninja Hideout featured a tiled floor and Construction scaffolding and a big hole in the ground. Ninjas also found black puffles that lit up when any ninja went up to the black puffle. The Volcano also made the clouds stormy and Ninjas tried to calm it down. This caused a storm that lasted through the Halloween Party 2009. After the party ended, Sensei used the same mysterious amulet found by bloggers to 'tame' the volcano. On November 13, 2009, Ninjas could visit the place where they would continue their journies, the Fire Dojo. On November 20, 2009, The Ninja Journey was celebrated with a Celebration of Fire. And on November 24, 2009, Ninjas could finally continue their journey, and becoming Fire Ninjas. Trivia *Ninjas were referenced on Mission 9 by Herbert and Klutzy. *The ninja costume gives you the color gray on the beak and the colour black on the body. *In real life, most Ninjas are violent. In the Club Penguin Times though, it says that Ninjas are peaceful and calm. Gallery Image:NINJAS CONFIRMED!.jpg|Sensei first appears during the "Dig out the Dojo" campaign. Image:NINJAS CONFIRMED AGAIN!!.jpg|Sensei, the Ninja trainer, before Ninjas were officially confirmed to exist. File:Ninja real youtube.PNG|A ninja. File:Ninja limited penguin.png|A limited ninja plush penguin Image:Ninja.PNG|The Ninja which was on the old Club Penguin homepage See also *Fire Ninja *Ninja Hideout *Ninja Progress *Ninja Costume *Ninja Shadows *Ninja Mask *Snow, Fire and Water Mystery *Card-Jitsu *Card-Jitsu Fire Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Early Club Penguin Category:Secrets Category:Types of Penguins Category:Ninjas Category:Club Penguin